


Peach

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, no plot only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc has the best shower on the entire ship....





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are stuck on a plane on the tarmac for two hours....

Beverly entered the Captain’s quarters,  kicked off her shoes by the door and flung her lab coat over the back of a chair before heading for the bedroom.  She discarded her uniform into the clothes refresher unit and padded into the bathroom in her underwear.  After adjusting the water temperature and grinning at the shampoo dispenser Jean-Luc had installed for her, she tossed her underwear into his hamper and stepped into the shower.  The hot water soothed her tired and sore muscles and she spent a good five minutes just aiming the spray directly on her neck, deciding that she would ask Jean-Luc to give her a massage later. 

Jean-Luc walked into his quarters and paused as he heard the shower going and then glanced down and saw Beverly’s shoes next to the door.  He grinned and strode into his bedroom.  He knocked gently on the bathroom door before opening it carefully.  He could see the outline of Beverly’s body through the frosted glass and took a minute to admire her form before he cleared his throat.

“Using my shower again?” Beverly turned around, opened the shower door, and stuck her head out. “Water pressure is better.”

“Mm-hmm.  Can I wash your back?”  He wiggled his eyebrows at her.   Beverly rolled her eyes and her washcloth came sailing over the top of the shower stall and landed on his head.  He chuckled.  “Was that a yes?”

“Cheeky.”  Jean-Luc tossed the cloth back over the shower wall. “Shall I get Lunch together?  You missed our breakfast date.”

“Sorry.  Last night’s emergency turned into this morning’s.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Everything alright?”

“Yes.  Don’t worry. The report will be on your desk later.  Now can I finish my shower?”  Jean-Luc chuckled again but exited the bathroom and closed the door firmly. 

When Beverly emerged from the bathroom, she had a towel wrapped under her armpits. Jean-Luc had his back to her and was clad in a pair of tight boxers.  Beverly licked her lips. “Nice butt, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc turned around, startled. 

“Sorry. I thought I would have time to change...” he trailed off as he took in Beverly clad in a tiny towel that barely concealed anything and his mouth went dry. 

“Mm, don’t let me stop you.”  Beverly’s eyes gleamed.  Jean-Luc took a step towards Beverly and reached out a hand and gently cupped her cheek. “You are beautiful.”  Beverly blushed.  She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her.  Her fingernails grazed down his back and he shuddered under the gentle scratches and raised his eyebrows when her hands slid into the back of his shorts. 

“Beverly?”  He looked up and his eyes met hers and she leaned forward and gave him a gentle, seeking kiss.  Their relationship had always stayed on the side of friends.  Other than a few shared kisses and interrupted evenings, things hardly ever became this heated.  He deepened the kiss and moved his hands to the top of her towel.  He inclined his head questioningly and she nodded. As he gently tugged off her towel, she was sliding his shorts down his legs. 

They stood in front of each other, naked for the first time and both grinned.  “You’re sure?”  He tentatively asked her. Every time he tried to bring their relationship to the next level, she would stop them, citing not wanting to lose their close friendship or they would be interrupted either by ship’s business or worse – by Wesley.  Beverly slowly nodded. 

“Wes isn’t on the ship now,” she whispered.  Jean-Luc gathered Beverly in his arms and gently laid her down on his bed.  “Oh Beverly, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Not in so many words,” she smirked. 

“Let me show you.”

“Yes.”

###

Beverly’s stomach rumbled and Jean-Luc chuckled. “Hungry, love?”

“Well, I did skip breakfast. And _someone_ promised me Lunch...”  Jean-Luc twined his fingers in hers and lifted her fingers to his lips. “Are you complaining about the alternate arrangements?” 

Beverly slid a leg over Jean-Luc’s.  “No, not at all....but I really _am_ hungry.” 

“Well, I suppose we might need sustenance.”    Beverly rolled her eyes. “Jean-Luc, I have to be back in Sickbay in...” she checked the chronometer on the wall. “twenty minutes.” 

“No you don’t.  I’m giving you the rest of the day off.  I think I’ll give myself the rest of the day off too. Oh look, we seem to have a free afternoon, whatever will we do with it?”  Beverly shoved at Jean-Luc gently.  “I think I have a few ideas.  But food first!” 

“Yes, dear.”  Jean-Luc slowly rose from the bed and rummaged in his top drawer and tossed a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt on the bed. “You can wear those if you’d like.” 

“Mm, thanks.  Remind me to leave some clothing here.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at her. “So this...this isn’t a one time thing?”

“No, never.  Not with you.  With you...”  Jean-Luc smiled. “Yeah.  Me too.”


End file.
